


Imperious

by Trolltek



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Jon Snow Knows Something, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, Jon Snow is Not a Targaryen, Jon Snow is a Stark, King Jon Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:50:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trolltek/pseuds/Trolltek
Summary: :King Eddard I -has ruled over Westeros for almost two decades, ever since Robert Baratheon defeated the Dragon Prince on the Trident, a battle which earned the Rebellion its victory and him his crown, however his reign has been one of weakness, naivety and dissent. After almost two decades, King Eddard’s rigid honour gets the best of him and he is found poisoned in his own bed.Jon Stark, the first son and heir of King Eddard from his first marriage, a man his father’s very opposite – pragmatic, cunning and at times ruthless - ascends the Iron Throne of Westeros as the second King of the Stark Dynasty with the two goals; to bring true order back to Westeros and to make Westeros the strongest country history has ever known.





	Imperious

_To my dear friend Grandmaester Aemon,_

_The Iron Throne has had a long, and bloody history. You know this as well as I, my friend, you who were a brother and uncle to Kings. Your own brother’s ascent to the Iron Throne is no less bloody than any other King before him, though mayhaps not as ambition. Aegon the Unlikely truly was an unlikely King who became so not because he destroyed his rivals, but because his dear brothers died before their time and of course, because you refused the throne._

_But, I digress, my friend._

_You know as well as I, the current dynasty began in a bloody, horrible way. King Aerys, Second of His Name, killed by his own Kingsguard. Prince Rhaegar murdered by his own cousin, the Lord of Storms End. It is only because of the then new King’s honour that the children were kept safe from the butchers of the nobility. I can still remember how Lord Robert roared that they should be executed and how Lord Tywin sneered the same._

_But Good King Eddard was a man of honour and he refused. Instead, he chose to foster young Aegon at Winterfell with his brother Lord Benjen Stark, young Rhaenys and Daenerys with Lord Arryn. It is however too bad that young Viserys managed to escape, perhaps fearing he would be murdered. For that is what the Mad King would have done, we all know._

_Alas, my friend tragedy has once again struck the capital. Eddard Stark, known far and wide as the Good King, though perhaps not the strong King, is dead. Dead, I say. Found poisoned in his own castle, in his own bed, yet I cannot be surprised. Eddard Stark was a good man, a noble man, but Kingship was not for him. His desire to do the noble and right thing often brought about naïve decisions that created only more dissent among his vassals._

_Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on the man you ask, the new King does not share his father’s weakness._

_As a Prince, Jon Stark had a bearing to him that many regarded as kingly even before he was old enough sit on his father’s council meetings. Even before he rose to the Iron Throne, when he spoke, men listened._

_That has not changed since his rise to the Iron Throne as one of the youngest monarchs since Daeron the Young Dragon at a mere one and seven years of age. However, I still worry for the Realm, my dear friend. Oh, how I worry. For if King Eddard was too soft, I am of the belief that King Jon is too hard, and unforgiving, and ambitious._

_I have hope, however. We have still yet to convene in a council. The King has not even had his coronation yet. So, I cannot say how he will be as King for ever since the death of his father, the young King has remained silent on all matters, merely observing his council, his gaze looking for any weakness or treachery that would stand in his way._

_Time will only tell if the young King will rule as his father, or his grandfather the ruthless Rickard Stark._

_King Regards,_

_Archmaester Ebrose._

 

_\---------------------------_

_‘But Your Majesty, surely this is not necessary.’_

_‘Your Majesty, is it not wiser to-‘_

_‘I must insist, Your Majesty-‘_

_I hear refusals and complaints with every command I give. They rebut me as if I was a child that did not understand the ways of the world._

The metal crown circled around his head does much to hide the pulsing veins on his forehead which might have warned his council of his growing anger. The crown itself was imposing; it was the crown of Theon the Hungry Wolf, a thick crown of black carved with the runes of the First Men with ten iron spikes in the shape of blades and in the centremost spike was the carving of a snarling direwolf.

He chose this crown on purpose; to leave his father’s weakness behind. Jon loved his father, incredibly so, but his father’s rigid honour made him weak and their royal house in dangerous of ending. Under his father’s rule, House Stark of King’s Landing lost the fear they projected when his father first sat the throne. It was up to him to restore the honour of House Stark, to bring order to Westeros, and form it into a country stronger and wealthier than any other in history.

Jon Stark, the First of His Name, gazed upon his council, observing as they argued and argued and argued as if he was naught but a child listening in and not the King of Westeros.

The loudest were Lord Robert Baratheon, the Master of Ships and Wyman Manderly, the Master of Law who were almost roaring at each other, their faces red, yet Jon knew that the two men got along famously, yet both were as stubborn as the other, however Lord Wyman was infinitely more cunning.

“I am telling you, Manderly, we should have a tourney to mourn Ned! That is the best way that people will remember the King!” Robert Baratheon declared, the muscular brute slamming his hand on the table, causing Jon’s eyebrow to twitch.

“The Crown cannot afford it at this time.” Lord Manderly stressed. “We should merely allow the nobility to come to the throne room to say their goodbyes.”

Jon caught sight of Arthur Dayne, Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, and his uncle hiding a smile as he witnessed Jon’s growing anger. Jon felt like acting a child and kicking his uncle in the head.

“Enough.” He said quietly, yet loud enough be heard, and he was heard as the council straightened and looked towards the King who appeared less than pleased.

“But, Your Maje-“

As Jon raised his hand, Robert Baratheon fell silent.

“I said _enough_.” Jon almost hissed. “When I say something, I expect that command to be obeyed.”

Lord Robert flushed with anger or embarrassment, he was not sure.

“Yes, Your Majesty.” He gritted his teeth, not used to people standing up to him being as strong and muscular as he was.

Jon nodded, no need to embarrass the Baratheon Lord any longer.

“As for how we will honour my father,” Jon began as they listened “All may come to the throne room, one at a time, to pay respects. There will be no tourney and all, not just nobility, will be allowed.” He said sharply to Robert and Wyman. “I will not waste our money on prancing fools nor will I allow to be said that the King has preferential treatment to his nobility.” He declared. “All men will be treated equally; be that in reward or in punishment.” He declared, observing their nervous and shocked expressions at the idea that they would be held accountable for their actions under his reign.

Jon blinked as he looked around his chambers.

“My lords, where is my brother?”

The lords looked around, not able to locate Prince Robb who Jon had commanded in the morning to attend the meeting and his wild brother had disobeyed him.

Jon narrowed his eyes before he stood up from his spot causing his advisers to grown slightly nervous before he reached the door and knocked on it harshly. After a few seconds, Ser Barristan the Bold, another member of the Kingsguard, opened the door and bowed his head when he noticed who it was.

“I am at your command, Your Majesty.”

Jon nodded.

“Call my brother, Ser Barristan. Bring me Robb this instant.” He commanded with a tense air.

“As you command.” Ser Barristan bowed his head and disappeared in the corridor to collect the Crown Prince.

Jon sat down, silent as he interlaced his hands so that he could rest his chin on the back of his hands, his dark eyes hard.

“Your Maje-“

Jon cut off Varys with a sharp look.

With a nod, Varys fell silent.

After a few more minutes, a knock finally appeared on the door.

“Enter.” His voice was shimmering with anger.

A moment later, the door opened to reveal Ser Barristan and Prince Robb, his younger brother by only a year who appeared sullen as if he wanted to be anywhere but here.

“Please leave my brother and I, my lords.” Jon said, not even looking at his council who looked between one another. After they did not move, he grew frustrated. “Out, all of you.”

Without another word, the Small Council filled out with Robert Baratheon clapping Robb on the shoulder with a grin.

Jon waited until everyone, even his uncle Ser Arthur, left the room leaving just him and his rebellious younger brother. As they were left alone, Jon sighed audibly causing Robb to give him a slightly guilty grin.

“Robb-“

“I know what you are going to say.” Robb cut in before he could speak. “Robb, you need to be more responsible. You are now the Crown Prince. You have an example to show your younger siblings and the Realm itself.” He growled. “How can I do those things when Father was murdered? How can you do it, rule Westeros while you know that Father was killed?”

Jon felt his temper rise.

“You do not think I mourn for our father?” Jon demanded of his brother. “It was I who stood beside him when he ruled, I who learned at his lap! Do not think you are the only one who mourns him!” He declared firmly. “Yet, even if I mourn him, I am not blind to the man he was. He was a man of honour, rigid honour that brought about his death and the near destruction of our house; I am trying to protect us and this Realm!”

“Do not speak ill of Father!” Robb growled, slamming his hands on the table that separated him and his older brother.

“I am sorry, Robb, but the truth is that Father was a good man, but as a King he could have brought our family and the Realm itself to ruin.” Jon said quietly. “That is why I want you to be better, to be a good man and a good ruler.” Jon stood up and approached his brother, pressing his forehead against Robb’s. “We have so many enemies now, little brother, we need to trust each other, and we need to be smarter than Father was.” He cupped his younger brother’s cheeks. “Are you with me?”

“Always.” Robb said after a moment. “We are brothers, I will always follow your lead, my stupid big brother.” He said with a teasing grin leading to Jon slapping him up the head with a laugh.

“Then, I have a favour to ask.” Jon said after a moment, turning his back knowing that Robb would not be pleased. “We need to foster ties between the Crown and the other kingdoms, and we need to begin with the wealthiest.” He closed his eyes, knowing the sorrow Robb would feel at this information, especially with his lady love the foreign Talisa Maegyr. “You will be wed to Myrcella Lannister.”

Jon was proven correct as he turned to see that his brother had stumbled back slightly, a look of shock on his face.

“Jon, you cannot do this to me. I cannot wed the Kingslayer’s daughter.” Robb told him, a pleading tone in his voice. “I love Talisa, we are going to get married, she is carrying my child. Please.” Jon could see his brother was on the verge of tears.

“I am sorry, Robb.” Was all he could say. “We are royalty, my brother, and thus we have a duty that we must always fulfil. I know the pain this will cause you, I know it well, but your duty must become before personal indulgences. The Crown must win, it must always win, and you, like I, must do our duty, always.”

Robb looked to argue again, but Jon put his hand up.

“Lady Talisa will be given a post as Sansa’s handmaiden, your child will be taken in and raised under the tutelage of his uncles and aunts. But, Lady Talisa cannot be your wife and her child cannot be your heir.” Jon shook his head. “That is my final word on this matter, Robb; Myrcella Lannister will come within the fortnight and you will be wed in the sights of Gods and Men, binding House Lannister to the Crown.”

Robb’s face grew hard and as Jon thought his brother was going to strike him, the Crown Prince instead said nothing and merely bowed his head.

“By your leave, Your Majesty.”

Jon sighed deeply and gave his brother a short nod. With another bow, Robb exited the council room, slamming the door behind him leaving his elder brother to sight deeply and sink into his chair.

“Father, I understand why you fell to the pressure of pleasing everyone.” Jon said more to himself than anyone else. “But I must be firm, even if my decision upset my own family.”

Jon Stark closed his eyes, cursing the day he became the King of Westeros.

 

 


End file.
